


After The Storm

by sashalorian



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashalorian/pseuds/sashalorian
Summary: Post 9/4 smackdownAfter Bayley destroys Sasha
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Kudos: 9





	After The Storm

_CLANK!_

The sound of the chair legs being pushed together by Bayley’s body weight, leaving Sasha’s body to shiver in shock. She wasn’t even fully conscious, and everyone was scared Bayley could’ve badly injured her now former friend. 

Did Bayley care? No.

Less competition if you ask her. Sasha has no barriers, basically brainwashing Sasha into being complaint, making her go after Asuka, and then taking her out was the perfect plan, and it worked. 

Her gold was still in her arms, and Sasha was gone away to the hospital. All was right.

She’d seen Sasha’s eyes, at WrestleMania when Sasha strapped the belt around Bayley’s waist, she knew her friend was easy pickings, she’d eat every word Bayley could feed her now.

She found joy in the fear of Sasha, the way she looked at her friend in fear of what she was going to do. In no way did Bayley anticipate possibly breaking Sasha’s neck.   
  
It was Sasha’s fault, she shouldn’t have fought back.   
  


_It’s not your fault, it’s **hers** , she made you, and now you’ve taught her a lesson_.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved being the only one that enjoyed the turn😈


End file.
